


Table top love.

by Xbertyx



Category: Death Note, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Anal Sex, Big Cock, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 07:54:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4427423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xbertyx/pseuds/Xbertyx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Been meaning to write this for a while. Please don't read. Your eyes are sure to bleed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Table top love.

 Ryuk had finally been able to return to the human world, his punishment for dropping his death note finally over, after three long years.

 It was during the time of the Kira murders, that he had met someone who he had truly grown to love. Grell Sutcliff had been working there at the time, helping the Tokyo branch with the many soul collections, as they were even shorter staffed than the London branch.

 He was currently heading to Grell's flat, to finally be with her. He'd missed her greatly in those three years and he hoped she had missed him too. It was quite late and he didn't bother to knock the door, he just ported into the reaper's bedroom.

 It saddened him somewhat that everyone regarded the old world shinigami as nothing but lazy, useless beings. Still, he was glad for the invention of the new world shinigami, who resembled humans much more than his kind. He had instantly fell for one redheaded reaper in particular and she had seemed to enjoy his company too.

 As she entered the bedroom, she grinned widely at him. "Ryuk! Darling, you have finally returned to me."

 Ryuk laughed. "Yes, I have. I have missed you quite a lot." Before Grell had a chance to reply, Ryuk had rushed over to her and pulled her into a tight embrace. "I think it's time to show you just how much you mean to me."

 His hand moved to glide up her nightgown and into her pants. He wrapped his hand around her, making her grow hard instantly. She smirked at him. "Oh, how do you plan to show me that, darling?"

 Ryuk ported them to the kitchen and lifted her to sit on the table. He stood between her legs, hands moving to pull her nightgown off. He trailed kisses up her chest and neck, making her shudder in delight. His hand moved back down to rub her through her pants.

 He smiled widely at her. "How about this? Will this show you?"

 Her face was flushed red. "Yes ... I think it will. Just be gentle, wouldn't want to hurt a lady, would you?"

 "Of course not." He pulled her back up to stand, ripping her pants from her, and turning her around to push her over the table. He licked his fingers and rubbed them against her entrance.

 He pushed his first finger in and she whimpered. "Ah ... Ryuk your finger is thick, darling."

 "Don't worry, I'll be gentle." He moved his finger in and out slowly, until she relaxed and then added a second. He stretched the tight muscles and then added a third, pressing into her pleasure spot. She moaned loudly.

 After a few more minutes of preparation, he pulled his fingers out. He grabbed her hips and was grateful for the table being quite high, helping to compensate for their height difference. Using his one hand to pull his kilt down, he lined himself up, moving the same hand to place on top of hers, on the table. He wrapped his fingers between hers, lifting her hand slightly to press his fingers against her palm.

 He pushed in slowly and she whined, gripping his fingers to her palm. "Hmm Ryuk, you're so big."

 Ryuk waited for her to relax, before moving slowly inside of her. Her pained whimpers started to turn to pleasured moans, as he picked up speed and slammed into her sensitive spot of nerves. Before long she was screaming his name loudly, friction from the table making her member throb.

 She soon came, body tightening, hand clenching around his. His thrusts turned harder, as she became aroused again. He slammed into her again and again, until she came for a second time and then a third.

 Her body trembled, as she climaxed for a fourth time, starting to feel exhausted. "Oh ... darling, ... how long are you ... planning to keep going for?"

 He laughed. "Haha, quite a while longer. Us old world shinigami can last quite a lot longer than your kind." He pulled back almost all the way, before slamming into her as deep as possible. She whined, starting to become sore.

 After she orgasmed for a fifth time, she rested her cheek on the table top, body unable to take much more. Ryuk gripped her hip tightly with his one hand, as he pounded into her at an astonishing pace, before he groaned and released into her, thrusting a few more times, as he rid out his orgasm.

 He pulled out and looked down at the reaper, who was panting heavily, sweat running down her back. He helped her up and scooped her into his arms. She rested her head on his chest, eyes slipping shut.

 He took them both to the bedroom and lay them in bed. He looked down at the beautiful redhead, running his fingers through her silky hair. She fell asleep after a few moments and Ryuk smiled at the cute sight. "Yes, I do love you very much. I'll never leave your side again."


End file.
